


I Meant It

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [87]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Appeasement, Deflated McCoy, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Embarrassment, M/M, Protective Spock, Sad McCoy, The Random Blurt Out, concerned spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Generally, Leonard McCoy is guilty of 'the random blurt out' about his secret feelings about Spock.  But now Spock has done it and has crushed McCoy.





	I Meant It

Leonard McCoy sat staring at the bourbon, but knew it would do no good to drink it. Nothing would ever be right again, so bourbon would probably taste like gall from now on.

Spock walked into the day room and studied McCoy.

“Will you be alright?”

McCoy sighed. “In time.”

“I am sorry that you felt embarrassed.”

“I thought it was a new word game. Something clever to trip me up.” McCoy grimaced. “It did.”

“The crew thought I was teasing.”

“Except me. Imagine me, thinking you loved me. What a dope!” McCoy smirked.

“Doctor. I meant it.”

McCoy gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
